Hubodometers have been used on vehicles, such as trailers and golf carts, in order to determine the distance traveled by the vehicle. A hubodometer is generally coupled to the wheel hub of an axle in order to measure the number of rotations of the wheel and thus the distance traveled by the vehicle. While a hubodometer may be mounted directly to a hub, typically a molded plastic cap containing oil lubricant is fastened to the axle wheel hub. Consequently, a bracket is often used to couple the hubodometer to the cap of the axle hub area.
This method of attachment does not effectively protect a hubodometer from frequently encountered rugged operating conditions that may result in damage to the device. Impacts due to travel on rough or unpaved roads often damage the hubodometer and mounting bracket. Additionally, operators frequently use the hub of the vehicle axle and the attached hubodometer as a step to facilitate access to a vehicle or its contents. As the hubodometer and associated mounting assembly are generally not designed for use in this capacity, this practice often results in damage to the axle cap, mounting bracket, and hubodometer. Consequently, frequently required hubodometer assembly maintenance may result in excessive replacement cost and vehicle down time.